Meet Virgo!
by Serena Heartfilia
Summary: We all know about the Chinese Zodiac. But what if there's an European Zodiac curse as well? And what if Tohru is cursed as well? Meet Tohru! Virgo from the European Zodiac in her adventures!
1. How it began

**Serena: Hello everybody! That is my first story about Fruits Basket so please be nice!**

**Diana: Serena doesn't own Fruits Basket and will never do. So enjoy the story!**

**Serena: You're mean, Diana!**

**Diana: I'm telling only the truth...**

**Chapter one: How it began...**Ever since her mother's death, Tohru had two choices. To go in Europe and live with her mother family or to stay in Japan with her father family. She choose to stay with her grandfather from this country. He was very nice with her all the time. Even if he didn't know her and her mother family's secret. But a week ago he moved with his dauther to renew his house. Tohru said she could live with a friend this time because at the new house there weren't any bedrooms empty. But here she is now… living in a tent… in the middle of the forest…

She was used already with the bugs, so there wasn't any big deal. Even if she was living in the tent, she was always giving her best. Her mother wished for her to finish highshool and she said she will. Also she works part-time as a cleaner. Life would be awfull for anyone but for her, no. For her life was nice and gave her enough.

At her job everybody was praising her for her hard work. But she liked to do it. She liked to clean, cook, sew… She liked to do anything a normal teenager like her woulnd't call so normal… But that was probably because of her secret… Because of her maiden part…

"Bye-bye, mother! I'm going to shcool!" Tohru shouted before runing on the path throught the froest. She liked to live freely. The forest was very nice to her too. Even if sometimes she felt alone…But something was diferent this morning. She went on other path and found a house. She never saw it before so she wondered who else than her would live in forest. She went down and looked. On the porch sat twelve statues of the animals from the Chinese Zodiac. She looked at them. They were drying so she didn't touch them.

"Oh… a little lady is looking at my statues…" A voice said. Tohru looked and saw a man with a newpeper in hands. He had black hair and brown eyes and he was wearing a kimono.

"I'm sorry! I was just wondering who lived here so…! I'm Tohru Honda! Nice to meet you!" Tohru said nervously and bowed in front of the man before her. He giggled.

"It's alright… I'm Shigure Sohma. You were looking at my statues right?" He asked and sat on the porch. Tohru nodded.

"I like them very much. But you forgot the cat." She said. Her mother used to tell her stories about the zodiacs. She liked both the Chinese zodiac and European zodiac, mostly because of her secret.

"The cat? Do you like the cat?" Shgure asked. Tohru nodded again.

"My mother used to tell me stories about the zodiac. I've always wanted to be born in a year of the cat instead the dog one." She said. Shigure smiled more to tease her.

"So you were born in Dog Year? I knew I liked something else then-" He said but was interupted by a boy who hit him. The boy had dark gray hair and purple eyes. He was wearing Tohru's school uniform.

"Yuki Sohma…" Tohru murmured when she saw him closely.

"I'm sorry, Honda-san. My cousin can get on a nerve sometimes." He said.

"Ah! Not at all! I should go now! I'm sorry for entering without permision." She said while bowing.

"Wait. What about going together at school?" Yuki asked. Tohru nodded silently. They went together towards the school. When they arrived Yuki went to his own class. Tohru would do the same if there weren't Yuki's Fan Club to stop her and ask why she was walking with Yuki. Fortunately her friends, Arisa and Saki saved her.

"My poor Tohru! I hope you aren't hurt or anything…" Arisa said while hugging Tohru. Tohru nodded and said that she wasn't hurt or anything. Later she came back from her part-time job. Yuki and Shigure were walking at the same time arguing about taking a housekeeper in or not when they saw Tohru entering a tent. When Tohru wanted to get out she saw them standing in front of her tent. Yuki looked at her closely and saw that her face was red. She had a fever.

"You shouldn't stay alone there. There are many landslides, and animals…" Shigure said. Tohru was invited at their house for a tea. And she couldn't disobey in because she took it as an order.

"I know…" she said. "But I don't want to go and stay with my mother's family…" She said. She then feeled a bad vibre coming from her tent. A dog howled too then.

"There has been an landslide… It was near-" Shigure began.

"My tent…" Tohru said whit her eyes still widened. Shigure and Yuki looked at her in surprise too. How did she know? Tohru stood and ran to tent. It was all covered by earth.

"This can't… Mother! Mother's picture! It's still there…" she said while trying to dig. She felled two hands holding her.

"Please calm down, Honda-san… We'll come back when it's brighter…" Yuki said while holding her. She went back with them and spend her night there. Morning she found her mother's picture next to her.

"How can!? So fast…" She said when she saw Yuki at the door whit some bags.

"Morning." He said. "I bought some of your things… You can chack if you like." He said.

"But how did you? I think you spent all the night searching for these. Thank you!" She said and bowed. Then Shigure said.

"Morning! You know what, Tohru-kun!? We have a empty room and you could take it if you want! Of course! In excenge of your services!" he said.

"My services?" Tohru asked a little unsure. It wouldn't be a good idea to stay with to boys in a house…

"As our new housekeeper! Welcome to house!" Shigure said and took her lugagge to the new room.

"This is…! I don't want to be a burden!" She said.

"Don't take it wrong, Tohru-san. We are doing this because we want to." Yuki said and followed Shigure. Tohru soon joined too. Yuki borrowed her a shirt and some trousers. He then opened the window in Tohru's new room for some air to enter.

"It hasn't been used in a while so I hope you don't mind." Yuki said.

"Ah! Not at all!" Tohru said. Then a noise was heard and someone entered thought the ceiling. It was a boy with orange hair and red eyes appeared. He began to kick Yuki who was dodging it. Tohru began to loose the balance and when Shigure entered the room and went to the new guy and Yuki she fell upon them. A thick smoke appeared and in their places were now a dog, a rat, a cat and a maid.

"What the-!" the cat shouted when he saw the maid next to him.

**Diana: Hope you liked it!**

**Serena: I just came with the idea so please tell me what you think. Please...!**

**Diana: Please do... Or she will not sleep at night again...**

**Serena: R & R!**


	2. European Zodiac

**Serena: I hope you like it. I'm very happy that you like my story and I'm very happy that you reviewed! It makes me feel so good when I read your reviews!**

**Diana: We want to thank you for the support you give us! We are doing this for you!**

**Serena: So here's the next chapter. Also, If you are a Fairy Tail fan I invite you to look over my other stories. I wrote for Shugo Chara, Inuyasha and Sailor Moon too but I am a very big fan of Fairy Tail!**

**Diana: With these said, please enjoy the chappy!**

**Chapter two: European Zodiac**

"What the hell is that!? Ahhh! Wasn't there a girl just now!? What's happening!?" Kyo shouted as he was running across the room. Tohru, Yuki and Shigure were looking at him. "Shut up, damn cat!" Yuki shouted at him. "You shut up, rat you are!" Kyo shouted at him. "Please calm down, Masters…" Tohru said. The two stopped and looked towards her. "Masters…?" Both of them asked. "Tohru-kun… Can you explain to us this? We'll explain ourselves too after it." Shigure asked a little too excited because Tohru called them Masters…

"I am Tohru Honda as you know. But I am too Virgo from the European Zodiac." She said. "European Zodiac?" Yuki asked. "What's that?" Kyo asked too. "Hai. European Zodiac is formed of the twelve zodiacal signs. There are Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius and Pisces. There is also one more sign but he isn't count as Zodiac, Ophiuchus." She explained.

"It's like the Chinese one. So? You are Virgo right?" Shigure asked. Tohru nodded. "Is there a curse on your family too?" Yuki asked. "Some people say that it's a course but some say that the Celest family is blessed by Gods and they say that is a gift." She said.

"Celest family?" Shigure asked. "Isn't your family name Honda?" Yuki asked. "Hai. Celest was my mother maiden name. She moved from Europe to Japan and married with my father changing her name to Honda." She said. Suddenly something on her chest began to glow pinky. A Buuf! Appeared and there stood the normal Tohru.

"With clothes?" Shigure asked. "Shigure, you pervert…" Yuki said. "So you changed back… good." Kyo said. "I did it again no? I'm sorry!" Tohru said and began to bow at them. "It's nothing bad, right? We didn't know there's another course thought. What was that glow on your chest by the way?" Shigure asked. "Ah! That is my zodiac sign." She said and showed it to them. It was the sign of Virgo in a pinkish color. "Everyone of the twelve zodiac holder have one somewhere on their body. It anounces us when the transformation is almost done. But why are you animals?" she asked.

"We are from the Chinese Zodiac. Our family is cursed too. There are Monkey, Ok, Rat, Dog, Rabbit, Snake, Dragon, Horse, Sheep, Rooster, Tigger and Pig. Also there is a Cat. I think you know the story about the Rat and the Cat." Shigure said. Tohru nodded. "We are cursed with there animals after you see. Whenever someone of a different gender hug us we transform in another appearance." Yuki said. "That's happening to us too. But in change of our appearance, we change clothes and personality. Virgo is very obedient. So when I am transformed I'm doing anything the one who hugged me ask me to…" She said blushing a little.

Then a buuf appeared again and the males transformed back. Tohru turned her back fast because they were without clothes. "That's the problem… When we change back we're naked…" Shigure said. They put some clothes on them. "If you excuse me, I have to go and raport what happened to Axel-sama. He is the head of my family. He is the one who allowed me to live in Japan." She said. "That's ok. I have to go and tell Akito about these too. He is the head of our family." Shigure said and left the house.

"Honda-san. Can you make it quick? We have to go at school. Shigure went at the main house and that cat left already so it's just us." Yuki said. Tohru nodded and went in her room. She took her cellphone and called at Axel in Europe.

"Hello, Axel-sama! It's me, Tohru. I have to raport that my secret was revealed. But don't worry! It's not that bad as you probably think!"

…

"Hai. Well I moved to Sohma family house. They are cursed as the Chinese Zodiac."

…

"Seriously!? You let me stay!? Thank you very much, Axel-sama! I really apreciate it! Bye- bye now!" she said and closed. "What a relief! He didn't call me back in Europe…"she said and went to change in her uniform.

She and Yuki went together at school again. She told Yuki about her conversation with Axel and how he let her stay. Yuki was also reliefed. Now it was only a thing about Akito. The school went fast and they got back home. Shigure was there with Kyo.

"Welcome back, you two!" Shigure said. "What did Akito said?" Yuki said. "Ha! Tohru-kun can stay!" Shigure said. Tohru smiled brightly and it could be seen that Yuki also liked the idea. "Also… from now on Kyo-kun will live with us too! And also going to your school!" he said. "What did you said!?" Yuki said angry. "I knew you wouldn't like the idea…" Shigure said. Kyo stood up. "It's not like I want to live with you too." He said and left the house. "Don't worry. He'll come back when he'll be hungry." Shigure said. "Then I should go to kitchen." She said but she had no idea how it looked.

Yuki and Shigure showed it to her. "It's a mess, we know…" Shigure said. "Don't worry. We'll help you clean." Yuki said. "Ah! No way! I wouldn't be in peace if you'd help me. Don't worry! I am a pro in these sort of things. It came with my curse after all…" she said and began to clean. After a while she was done and she began to cook. Yuki and Shigure came in kitchen too and saw everything so clean. "The dinner will be done in a half of hour. Want some snacks until then?" Tohru asked and gave them a plate with rice balls.

"Ah! I knew it would be a good idea if we take Tohru-kun in!" Shigure said as he took another rice ball. Yuki ate some too. Soon the dinner was ready but Kyo still didn't come. "It's such a shame to let food like this get cold." Shigure said. Yuki nodded. Tohru was looking on the door thinking about Kyo. Where could he be?

Yuki and Shigure went ot sleep. Tohru stayed a little more in kitchen still wondering where could Kyo be? She then heard some noise from outside. She went out and saw Kyo on the roof. She smiled and went back in kitchen. Soon she same back and climbed on the roof with a plate with food. "Here." She said and handed it to him. He looked to see who it was. Kyo didn't observe her coming. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you going to eat or not?" she asked him. He took it and began to eat. She sat next to him looking at him how he ate. "What?" He asked with some noodles in mouth. She giggled. "Nothing… It's just… since when my mother died I didn't made dinner for anyone else then my grandfather." He looked at her. "Why did you remain in Japan? You could go in Europe, right?" he asked. "That's right. I could go in Europe but I choose to stay here. Even I don't know why but… I'm happy I did." She said and smiled at him. "I choose to stay here while the ones like me are in Europe. Weird, right? All my childhood I had to be careful near boys. I didn't think I'll find someone almost like me in Japan. I want to…. I want …. "She said but she asleep. Kyo smiled and covered her with a blanket. Both of them slept on roof.

The next day at school the teacher announced Kyo's transfer but also there were three more guy. Two girl and one guy. The guy had blonde hair with brown eyes and a little tanned skin. One girl had reddish hair and brown hair while the other one had black hair and black eyes. The four persons said their names: Kyo Sohma., Luke Celest, Mariana Celest and Elena Celest. Tohru's eyes widened when she saw them. And everybody else joined when they saw Luke, Mariana and Elena hugging Tohru. But Kyo's and Yuki's eyes widened because Tohru didn't transform.

**Serena: Hope you liked it! Thank you for reading!**

**Diana: Hope we see each other soon if math doesn't come in our way.**

**Serena: Although I am the best at math in my class! I don't know why but I like it! It's simple!**

**Diana: Say it for you! I don't get anything about this shit!**

**Serena: Come on, Diana! Don't be mean!**

**Diana: Later! Now I'm fired up! R & R, everybody! **


	3. Elements

**Serena: Back! Hope you'll like the new chapter!**

**Diana: And you were almost there Alley Hitachiin. You'll see about what I'm talking. Also shirayuki sakura of yomitsuki. You were right with your guessing.**

**Serena: Now… Please enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter three: Elements.**

Tohru was still standing stunned not believing what she saw. "Tohru! We missed you!" Mariana shouted and giggled like a little kid. "Mary-chan? Luke-kun? Ely-chan? What are you doing here?" Tohru asked as she pulled herself from their hug. "Khuhuhu… We came to see you of course!" She said. She was very childish. "We missed you Tohru. You should have come to live with us." Luke said. "Axel-sama would love to have you there." Elena said and smiled. Tohru couldn't help and smiled too.

"Mrs. Honda. Do you know them?" the teacher asked. Tohru nodded and wanted to say something but Elena interrupted her. "We are her cousins from Italy. Her name should be Tohru Celest after all." She said smiling. The class was like 'WTF!? She's relative of these handsome people!?'. It was funny to watch but Yuki and Kyo weren't so convinced about all of these.

At lunch everybody was over the new students but when Tohru's relatives escaped from the crowd of people they took Tohru with them to eat lunch alone. They had much to discuss and things after all. Tohru couldn't even image that Axel would send them here. "Your class is making such a fuss over us." Luke said. "It can't be helped. Three guys from Europe aren't coming here everyday, you know." Elena said and took some noodles. "But I still don't get why you guys are here. Did something happened?" Tohru asked. "We don't know. Axel-sama just told us to come here. It seems like we're going to live here for a while." Luke said. "And the others will come too!" Mariana said and eat her rice ball. Tohru smiled again.

"I still don't get why you went to a school where are boys too." Luke said and lay on the ground. "Mother wanted me to. And I choose to respect her wish even after her death. But will you be alright here?" Tohru asked. "We should be." Elena said. "But I wonder why the others are coming too… Does Axel-sama plan something?" Tohru said worried. After all she knew Axel in person. "Perhaps. But this isn't our business. By the way, I heard you live with these Sohma guys. Did something happened?" Luke asked worried. Tohru nodded. "They found out." She said. The others felt sad. This thing happened once too. "But…" Tohru said. "The Sohma family is cursed too." She said. Mariana looked confused. "How come?" She asked. "Well… I found out that there is another curse. Mostly it's like ours but they turn in the animals from the Chinese Zodiac." She explained. "Mary wants to meet them!" Mariana shouted. The others giggled and nodded.

Tohru went back home with Kyo and Yuki. They didn't say anything during the walk back and Tohru realized that. "Ano…" She began. Yuki and Kyo looked at her. "Are you mad at me cause I stayed with my cousins today?" she asked with her head in the ground. Kyo came near her and… pocked her. "Are you idiot or what?" he asked. She looked confused at them. Yuki giggled. "We aren't mad or anything but… we were wondering why you didn't transform. I think that they are Zodiacs too, am I right?" he said. Tohru smiled and nodded. "Hai. They are Zodiacs too. I'll introduce them to you later, ok?" she said and walked along the boys further. They were welcomed by Shigure and while Tohru was cooking something Yuki explained him what happened at school.

"Hmmm… Why did they come right now here? I can't put it together." Shidure said and thought. Then Tohru came in with five plates of food. "Tohru… why did you bring five? We are just four." Yuki said. "Oh no. We aren't just four. After all we have a guest." Tohru smiled and went to open the door. There stood a brown haired girl in a green dress looking a little shy at first. When Kyo saw her he shivered and tried to run but he was caught by Yuki who didn't let him. "Hello here. I'm Tohru Honda. Would you like to join us?" Tohru asked and smiled at the girl. She smiled too and went straight to Kyo hugging him all over.

"She's our cousin, Kagura Sohma." Yuki said. "Could she be cursed too?" Tohru asked. Shigure only nodded. "Well then, Kagura-chan. How about calming a little and let Kyo breathe while we eat these snacks?" Tohru asked. Kagura nodded and let Kyo go. They began to eat the snacks Tohru prepared. "They are good…" Kagura said softly but Tohru still heard this and smiled. "So you are cursed too after all." She added. Kagura nodded. "And what animal are you?" Tohru asked. "I'm…" Kagura began but Tohru stood up quickly and two bracelets with pink stones and golden design appeared on her arms. Two golden chains extended from it and went out the door. The Sohma's starred confused and in awe at the same time. Soon the chains came back and dragged with them the Celest's who fell on the floor. "Care to explain me how did you found me?" Tohru asked and she dragged the chains back in the bracelets.

"Tohru! I wanted to see you!" Mariana shouted and hugged her. "You didn't have to drag us here with your chains…" Elena said and stood up. "What are you doing here anyway?" Tohru asked. "These two wanted so much to see you so they just came here and I couldn't let them do what they want after all." Luke said. "Hello…?" Kagura said. Everybody looked at her. "What was that just now?" she asked and pointed to Tohru's bracelets. "To be honest, I was wondering that too. What are these?" Yuki asked too. "This is my weapon, Spica Heze. You see… We, the European Zodiacs Holders have one special weapon which we use as power of the Zodiac. Don't the Chinese Zodiac have these too?" Tohru asked. Yuki shook his head.

"So you are the Chinese Zodiac Holders!" Luke said. "I'm Luke Celest aka Leo. Nice to meet you!" he said. "My name is Elena Celest and I am the Capricorn." Elena said and smiled. "I'm Mariana Celest, Taurus!" she said and hugged Tohru more. "Nice to meet you. I am Shigure Sohma the dog. These are Yuki the rat, Kyo the cat and Kagura the boar." Shigure said. "I'll go to prepare something else then." Tohru said and dismissed her bracelets.

After a while Tohru came back with a cake but she didn't bring any knives. "Tohru-kun… Did you forgot the knives?" Shigure asked. Tohru saw it just now. "I'm sorry. I'll go after them right now." She said and turned but Luke stopped her. "Let this to me." He said and on his hands appeared sharp claws with some orange fur and Red stones shining brightly. He cut the cake with these and took a piece of it to eat. "That's your weapon?" Kagura asked. Luke nodded. " This is Regulus Denebola." He said and took another bite of his cake. "And what are yours?" Yuki asked the other two girls. "Cap Nashira, Capricorn's daggers." Elena said. "Aldebaran Pleione, my super axe!" Mariana said and swallowed her cake.

"So every one of European Zodiac have a weapon?" Kyo asked. The others nodded. "It's unfair…" He murmured then. "What about you?" Elena asked. "We can change in animals and that race will always come to our aid when we ask them. That's how I took your luggage from the tent, Honda-san." Yuki said. Luke, Elena and Mariana looked at Tohru. "You stayed in a tent!?" Luke screamed. Tohru nodded. "Why didn't you come in Italy? You know we would enjoy your presence." Elena said. "Mary would want to stay with Tohru!" Mariana said.

"But something is bothering me… How did you find Tohru here?" Shigure asked. The Celest's calmed and looked at him. "These two found her." Luke said and pointed to Elena and Mariana. "We used the Earth vibrations to find her." Elena said. "The Earth?" Kagura asked. "These three are the earth trio." Luke continued. "We have a tight relation because of that." Mariana said and hugged Tohru again. "There are four elements and three zodiacs in each of them. We are from the earth trio. Luke is a fire sign together with Aries and Sagittarius." Elena said. "We are in resonance with the Erath because of our curse. We can feel it's vibrations and sometimes we can find persons. These two could find me because it's more powerful to use it with two holders not just one." Tohru said and smiled.

"The European Zodiac is so cool!" Kagura said. "I wish I could have a weapon like you…" Kyo murmured. Then Luke stood. "Well then… we should go now." He said. Mariana and Elena stood too. "Have a safe trip back." Tohru said smiling. Then she felt herself lifted up. "What do you mean silly? You're coming with us." Luke said while holding her tight and went to the door. "Thank you for taking care of her." Elena said and bowed to them then followed the rest outside. "What the hell!?" Kyo shouted and rushed outside. Yukiand the others followed him. "Why are you taking Honda-san with you?" Yuki asked. Luke turned to them. "Her name will change to Celest soon so don't interfere anymore. She's coming with us cause we are her family not you. Did you really think we would let he to stay with some strangers?" he asked and smirked making Kyo and Yuki mad.

"Luke-kun! Stop! I want to stay with them! I like them!" Tohru whined but that was useless. Nobody was listening to her. "Why you!" Kyo said and went towards him but Elena stood his way. "We already told you to not interfere anymore. It's not your business how we take care of our family." She said. "Get out of way. I don't want to hurt you!" Kyo shouted at her but she only smirked. "Do you think you'll be able to? Maybe I'm not transformed but just to know… the Capricorn is the best when it comes to martial arts. Even if I'm not transformed I'll can beat you. So watch out kid…" Elena said and wanted to turn but Kyo wanted to hit her. Of course she catch his punch and turned to fight. "Oh… this will be interesting." She said and went to him.

When Kagura saw this she run to Kyo and Yuki run after her to stop her. Tohru managed to escape Luke and headed for Elena and Luke and Mariana jumped after her. All of them collided one of another and a big Buff appeared. In their place stood a boar, a cat, a rat, a maid, a girl with a black dress and white horns, a boy in black suit with a tail and ears and a girl with black and white clothes and bull tail and horns. Shigure just watched them and began to laugh.

**Tohru: I transformed again…**

**Diana: Eh? Don't you like it? You transformed with Kyo, you know…**

**Tohru: Kya! (faints)**

**Serena: Will she be alright?**

**Diana: Guess so… Ah… Just let her be. Now! We want to thank you for reviewing to this story and for reading this!**

**Serena: Yea! I live when I see reviews! It's making my day brighter! Please tell me your opinion about this chapter!**

**Diana: She means us! Tell US! She forgots me sometimes! So just R & R!**


End file.
